


Kind Words

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (1976)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laverne doesn't expect anything this Valentine's day: Except Bills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Laverne and Shirley Valentine's Day challenge.

Laverne went to the mailbox expecting exactly one thing – diddly squat. Maybe a bill, if she were extra-lucky, she’d get a couple of bills. Maybe some fancy fliers she’d have to hide from the boys that would lead her to a post-Valentine’s day sale filled with chocolate. 

“Nice patootie,” she read out loud, then groaned. She knew that writing. And that bad spelling. 

But there was another Valentine. And another, stuffed into their mail slot. Laverne kept ripping them open. Each contained a compliment, a bit of bad prose, a couple of sweet lyrics. She continuously read them, unable to believe that Lenny really was that sweet. It was a conundrum that someone like him could have such a nice side, but she knew and loved him for who he was.

The last one said, simply: “I O U Dinner and a movie tonight – Lenny.”

Laverne grinned. Even being with a friend for the night would be better than being alone.

The best part was that she wasn’t sure she wanted Lenny to stay that anymore.


End file.
